ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesys
Name: Genesys/Steel Age: 21 Height: 6"1 Weight: 210 kg Race: Saiyan Occupation: Free roamer Bio: Genesys was the son of two Super Elites. They always had this vision where he would rise up and change the way the world thinks. Genesys had been with his parents for 11 years. The King had given them a last minute mission. When they had departed, that was the last anyone had seen them. From the age of 11 till 18, the Saiyan had lived like the average Saiyan child. Fending on his own whether it meant looking for food or defending himself. At the age of 19, Genesys couldn't live under these rules anymore. He would have joined cloest faction there was and that was the PTO. He had been serving under the tyrant, Frieza. He stayed employed there for some time. Just before leaving the area, he decided to take a trip to the eldest sight it had, The Tomb of Shadows. Roaming around, he began to tamper with a set of devices and tombs. Opening a small tomb, he would notice two small earrings. No one had been in the place so he figured it was just abandoned. Placing on both earrings, he felt a massive surge of energy within his body. Closing his eyes, he saw a Dragon made of ki, roar. Opening his eyes, he rubbed them as he decided it was time to leave. It was strange though, every so often, he would get enraged and go on a rampage. While going on this rampage, he blanked out. His hair became like that of SSJ3 Goku but in the color of red. His clothes turning in the color of blood red and black. He easily destroyed an entire civilization within 30 minutes. Waking up, he began to question what happened, how did it happen and if he made it happen. Try to remember, he heard a voice. "Genesys." He asked about the being's presence. "I am the Red Dragon Emperor. I am a God that has been reborn within you. In other words, I am you and you are me." It seemed that all was well until he had another rampage. He had not yet figured what was triggering the attacks. The Emperor had spoken to him. He stated that he has to get use to the body and the body must get use to his level of power. He also stated that if he manages to not blank out during his transformation, it might be possible for him to train in that form. But by doing so, he would have to tap into Emperor's full power. And so he proceeded to allow the Dragon to once again give his body energy. The same energy that he used to give him to go on a rampage. Trying his hardest, Genesys tried to stay with his body. After many attempts in trying, he did so successfully. He than proceeded to get use to the energy, get his body use to the energy and try to tap into the Dragon's energy so that he may use it whenever he desired. He released a battle cry as the entire planet began to shake. His rage created a crack so great, it could be seen from space. In the view of space, it looked like the two halves were just begging to be split apart. When the yelling was done, his clothes turned into a red and black color. His hair was leather back with a red color and his pupils were red. He was than taught how to access this form without ripping apart a planet. This power was higher than any other's he knew, and this was amazing because everyone he knew was almost like a destroyer. Even when he and another went at 100%, Genesys would have always been the winner. But seeing as he almost killed said person, he placed a barrier around his full power. Finally we see the person he is today, a calm saiyan with a semi-pure heart. But he still gets enraged when people interfare with his stuff. Later on, he met Ikira, a girl whom was a pain in the ass at first, but he managed to put up with her and eventually build a bond with her. They treat each othe fair, but he treated her like a person would treat a King or better yet a God. Appearance: Genesys started off with a yellow eyes and emerald hair, followed by a dark red pants with yellow and brown shoes. Later on in his life, he changed to a black and green armor with a black jumpsuit. Recently, he just returned to his armor and pants: only this time, a res and black armor with red and black shoes. His pants remained the same. When in his normal form, his hair is spiked (like SSJ Goku) with an emerald color. His eyebrows are also green but his pupils are yellow. When using The Red Dragon's power -a.k.a Dragon's boost- his hair and pupils turn red but his entire eyes turn black. When using the Dragon's full power, his hair turns into the style of SSJ4 Goku with a red color. His eyes are normal but his pupuls are red. During his fight with Acado, Genesys would have absorbed thee energy within his wave. This resulted in him having a new base form, far stronger than his original. He was now able to rival the mighty Vegeta. Retiring from the PTO, he would dedicate the rest of his life working for the Red Queen Faction. After some time, he began to wonder, everything he did was in the name of his parents. Why go away from his home just for employment? Returning the PV, he was approached by an Acolyte called Platinum. The reason was that he had asked Genesys to join the #NeoAcolyteProject. Abilites: Flight Ki detecting Ki Surpressing Energy attacks Transforming etc Attacks : Dark Impact: extended, palm facing target. He gathers a very large anount o lf ki into the palm. Every time he increases the energy, the back of the orb acts like a sheild: first it surrounds his wrist, than arm eventually his entire body. He than fired the blast as his ki shield is still there. The wave is bigger than that of Goku's True Kamehamea and far more destructive Hell unleashed : [A wave that starts at the feet of Genesys and shoots upwards. It will than form like an umbrella that will shoot dozens of ki orbs everywhere. Otherwordly death. : orbs that appear in the users palm. When fired, the orbs will turn into a weapon made entirely out of energy. The fun part is that you never know what it turns into. Immobilization Rings : carves a ring in the air made of energy and fires four rings, one being attached to each limb. Forms: Basic Red Dragon Emperor [ This 100% form and the only transformation he has. This form has never been used in combat. In this form, he is able to rival Dabura (when measured in terms of power level). Oozaru Attacks while in Red Emperor form: Dragon's anger: (A power boost that can carry his power to 120%. This is rare technique, seeing as he used it as a last resort) Cannon Ball: (A shere of energy is made in his palm, weighing the same as an cannon ball. When thrown, it is thrown with the same force as a cannon ball being shot from a cannon) Messatsu Goh Dajo: (His fingers in the form of a Z,and are fired keeping the same structure.)